Shouting Silent Thank You
by Dreaditor
Summary: Gravitation/Kyou Kara Maou! Shuichi's life is stagnant and depressing, until he meets a mysterious stranger who turns it all upside-down... YAOI CROSSOVER
1. The Pouring Rain

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Not Gravitation, not Kyou Kara Maou! ...Nothing.

_-_

_Be-beep. Be-beep._

"Mmm..."

The pink-haired pop star rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, the display glowing red. 5:00 AM. _Ehh. So early..._

He hit the alarm button and the beeping ceased, apparently having had no effect on the sleeping beauty in bed next to him. Yuki's face always looked so angelic when he was asleep.

"If only you'd look at me that way when you were awake. But instead, you just put on a scary face like this!" Shuichi stretched his face out with his hands and scowled. "Leave me alone, damn brat, you're loud," he growled in a mock-Yuki voice. Shuichi's beloved didn't awake, he just mumbled something in his sleep and turned over. Shuichi sighed and got up, strolling off to the shower to get ready for work.

Half-way through his shower, K-san, the crazed American manager of Bad Luck had dragged a water-logged Shuichi, half-blinded by soap in his eyes, kicking and screaming from the bathroom and barking that it was time to go. A short car drive and two hours of practice later, Shuichi found himself at gunpoint in one of N-G's recording booths, fumbling the lyrics to _No Style_ time and time again.

"I don't get it. _You_ wrote the song!" the American shouted at the teary-eyed singer. "You have two options- make this next recording the best recording you've ever done or I'll blow you away and destroy any chance of ever seeing your dear Yuki-pookie again!" he declared maniacally.

Instead of his usual whining response of "But, nooo!", Shuichi just looked down, shame and sadness written all over his face. Hiro and Suguru exchanged a look.

Hiro studied his best friend's expression for a moment. He placed a hand on K-san's shoulder, causing the manager to lower his Magnum a little. "I think Shuichi needs a break. Maybe we could all use a break," he said, meeting the blonde's eye.

Before Suguru could protest or K-san could shoot anyone, Shuichi grabbed his bag and bolted, rushing out of the room. He didn't get very far, however, as right outside the door, he collided headlong into something very solid, dropping him to the floor.

A tall woman with bright orange hair and the brightest blue eyes Shuichi had ever seen was standing there, pushing a drink cart, presumably what Shuichi had crashed into.

"Ah! Sorry, kiddo, I didn't expect anyone to come running through the halls like that!" she said in a strange, deep voice with a grin, reaching down to help Shuichi to his feet. As she shrugged her shoulders in embarassment, Shuichi couldn't help but notice that under the sleeves of the uniform dress, she had biceps to rival any man he knew.

Shuichi realized that it was probably rude to stare at a woman's biceps, so he grinned and locked onto her blue eyes. "No, I shouldn't have been so reckless!" He bowed in apology and hurried off down the hall, leaving the woman grinning and shaking her bright orange head.

Outside, Shuichi sat on a bench, looking up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in, and he could tell rain wasn't far away, the sweet, metallic scent heavy in the air. As the deep growl of thunder rose above the sounds of the city, Shuichi closed his eyes and leaned his head back. What was going on with him lately? Yuki was being nice to him lately (or as nice as Yuki gets), song lyrics had been flowing like there was nothing to it, Bad Luck had been performing live headlining shows for a solid year, now. Despite having everything he could have ever wished for himself at twenty years old, Shindou Shuichi was unhappy.

There was nothing new anymore, nowhere to go. Thanks to N-G partnering with XMR for Bad Luck, Shuichi's fame was global. His love life with Yuki was as good as it always was. His family had even come to meet Yuki one time. Yuki had been absolutely wonderful, sharing spoilers from his next book with Shuichi's mother and Maiko, while Shuichi's father had questioned Shuichi in detail on their living situation. Shuichi's success meant he was wealthier than he'd ever been, so he wasn't hurting for money. But still, he couldn't see where it was all going, and it left this space in him that kept growing bigger and bigger. A void that ate the meaning from everything he was doing.

Shuichi sighed as the first fat raindrop landed on his cheek and slid across his skin, a cool stripe of wetness. All around him the pattering of rainfall crescendoed into a constant static. Some of the passersby pulled out umbrellas, and the canopy broke out over the streets, bursts of color sprouting above the crowd. Shuichi sat on the bench and let the rainwater soak through his clothes. Through the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt, stinging the cuts that were concealed by the thin fabric.

-

A/N: My first FFN story! My first ever crossover. It worries me, just a little. We'll see how it goes. I'm an editor, not really a writer, so forgive me if it sucks. If you know KKM, perhaps the orange-haired woman isn't so much a mystery. I'm dying from the flu, which means time off of work, so the next chapter is not far away! Read and review, please!


	2. Acceleration

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but the books and DVD's I bought. Rights to the characters and locations are not mine, sadly.

-

"Oii! Shibuya!"

Yuuri turned, spotting his bespectacled friend Murata Ken waving and jogging to catch up.

"Murata!" Yuuri grinned and waved back, both turning to make their way side-by-side towards the baseball diamond and locker rooms, when the first crack of thunder the skies had been threatening all afternoon rang out and the first plump drops of rain spilled from the clouds. Yuuri's face fell with the rain.

"Ahh, we've had to cancel our last three practices because of rain, what's with the weather these days!" he moaned, blinking against the droplets falling from the quickly darkening sky.

Murata's eyes also turned to the sky, though shielded by his glasses, catching the reflection of the bright flash of lightening. He was silent for a few moments, until-

"Oi! Murata! Let's get out of here before we get soaked!" Yuuri grabbed his companion's sleeve and dragged him off down the street, the two dashing for the train station.

A few minutes later, and Yuuri and Murata were walking down the familiar sidewalk toward the train station, soaked through and laughing at themselves. Murata had removed his glasses to keep them dry, and the dark fabric of their school uniforms was darker still from the rain. During a particularly vicious puddle-splashing war, which resulted in Yuuri falling flat on his back in a shallow pool of water, he spotted something.

"Hey, isn't that that singer guy?"

Murata followed the direction of his friend's gaze, eyes landing on a hunched figure sitting on a bench, completely soaked through, a rather piteous creature.

"I think it is... I saw him on that quiz show..." Murata noted, reaching a hand out to help Yuuri up.

Yuuri was ahead of him, though, and already on his feet walking towards the man. "E-Excuse me?"

No answer. He tried again.

"Aren't you that singer guy? Shinji or something?"

The pink-headed man made a sound, what could have been a laugh or a cough, and turned his face up to meet Yuuri's eyes. "It's Shindou Shuichi. You know... I have fanbases _worldwide_ that would hunt you down for that... Honestly, and you from my home country..." He shook his head in faux incredulity.

"So you are!" Yuuri smiled. "I'm Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fu-" he broke off when he noticed the man's expression. "Are you okay?"

Shindou Shuichi shrugged. "What's it matter to you, anyway? You didn't even know my name. Although, I have to admit, it's a nice change not to have to be running for my life..."

Murata had moved to stand at Yuuri's shoulder. "You shouldn't be out in the rain like this. You might catch a cold, Shindou-san."

The cough-laugh again.

Yuuri frowned. "It doesn't matter that I don't know you, can't I just care about another human being? I don't see why you have to be so rude! Come on, Murata, let's go!" He turned and began walking back down the sidewalk.

"Shibuya! Hey, Shibuya!" came Murata's panicky voice.

Yuuri turned to see what Murata wanted, and suddenly the world fell to darkness. The last thing he remembered before his face hit the wet concrete hard was a group of tall, cloaked figured circling in around Murata and the pink-haired singer. Then, all was quiet.

-

A/N: Which quiz show, you ask? Perhaps it's Quiz De Pon. Yes. Though that seems like something Mura-chan might watch. I didn't put in a single thing I told myself I would, besides Yuuri and Mura. Oh well. Hope you're well! Review, please!


	3. Welcome To Where?

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine

_Disclaimer_: I own… Um… Nothing, really. Definitely not Gravitation or Kyou Kara Maoh!... Not even the computer I'm writing this on!

--

Lilac eyes opened up and shut again tightly almost immediately, squinting against the brilliant light above. Shuichi sat up slowly, painfully. All of his muscles ached. And all of his clothes were soaked though. He blinked a few times to adjust himself to the light. Judging by the grassy ground beneath him, he was sitting outside somewhere, and as his eyes accepted the sudden brilliance, he discovered that 'outside' was in the middle of an expansive field. Trees lined the field to his right and he thought he could see a river to his left. What he couldn't see was a single sign telling him where he was.

He could hear voices talking quietly behind him. He turned and saw the two fanboys from before, sitting nearby, chatting cheerfully. They were fairly normal in appearance, both Japanese, black hair, one wearing round glasses. They were both wearing high school uniforms, similar to the one he wore in school.

"Where are we?" he asked the two.

The boy without glasses stood up and grinned at the singer. Shuichi remembered faintly that he'd introduced himself as Shibuya Yuuri.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku."

Shuichi stared at him, clearly confused. "Huh?"

Shibuya sweatdropped, clearly hoping his grand declaration of welcome would have had a bigger impact. His four-eyed friend grinned at Shibuya and stepped forward.

"Shindou-san, first thing's first. Are you okay?"

"I will be," Shuichi said, wincing as he dragged himself to his feet. The boys were shorter than he was, similar in height to Fujisaki.

"Glad to hear that. I'm Murata Ken, pleased to meet you, Shindou-san." Four-eyes held out his hand to Shuichi, who hesitated to take it.

"What is going on? Where did you guys take me? This really isn't funny, you know, and once my manager finds you, he'll probably shoot you on sight," Shuichi's voice raised a bit. He assumed now that Murata and Shibuya had drugged him, probably chloroform, probably as some sort of joke or something. Wouldn't be the first time some crazed fans had abducted him. He shuddered as the image of a giant Mecha-panda loomed into thought.

"I have a feeling you won't be missed, Shindou-san." Shibuya and Murata exchanged a knowing glance. Which pissed Shuichi off.

"Seriously, guys, I just need to get back to N-G. So if you would just point me in the direction of the nearest train station-…"

Shuichi broke off mid-sentence. A group of riders on horseback were charging towards them. He must have been wearing an odd expression, because Murata and Shibuya both turned around to see what he was staring at.

"Conrad!" Shibuya ran forward, waving. "Wolfram! Hey, guys!"

The riders stopped near them and dismounted. Shuichi was now completely confused. But it was starting to seem likely that this wasn't some lame kidnap attempt. Whatever was going on, he hadn't the slightest what it was.

--

A/N: If you read Fragment, you'll know that I'm sorry for the delay in updates. This chapter doesn't sit well with me. It's to short and not really my style, but I haven't written anything but songs in months, so you'll have to cut some slack.

And in case you haven't figured it out yet (or in case I'm just not good at letting it show), the chapters in this story are (for now) alternating between Shuichi's and Yuuri/Mura's PoV. As we introduce more characters or as the story splits off a bit more, I might have to change that.

Oh. And also, I want to apologize now. Shuichi's nickname for Murata _is_ going to be Four-Eyes. Don't be offended if you're a fellow lens-wearer. So is yours truly. 'O-O'


End file.
